


All's Fair

by sokovianaccords (eurogirl)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Steggy Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl/pseuds/sokovianaccords
Summary: Peggy invites Steve to join a high-stakes, very serious Avengers training session. Steve has a Plan.(Day Two - Crossover/AU)





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Peggy!Cap verse I keep saying I'm going to finish. I will finish it, I swear.
> 
> Written for the Steggy Positivity Week on Tumblr

The vest is too tight, and Steve is sure this is an omen, a sign that this exercise can only end badly.

He looks over to the other team, where Peggy chats quietly with Thor, swinging the oversized gun on its string like it's nothing. Her hair is tightly braided, as always, and the vest sits perfectly on her shoulders like it’s part of her normal uniform.

“Okay, team,” Tony says, calling Steve’s attention back to the huddle comprised of half of the Avengers. “Cap’s team has been undefeated for years, but that streak ends today! You all know Agent 13, of course.”  

Steve nods at the team, each of whom is wearing a similar vest and toting a laser gun like his own.  

“Steve here is our secret weapon,” Tony continues, goatee twitching as he smirks. “His mission is to keep Cap out of the way while we wreak havoc on the rest of the team. After the last time, we decided that removing her from the equation was our best hope.” 

The rest of the team winces at the reminder, and Steve tries not to laugh. Peggy had told him, of course, about the last time the Avengers had attempted this particular team-building activity. However, she tended to embellish her feats at times--she had convinced the Commandos of all sorts of outlandish tales during the war (though to be fair, the ones that were true didn't sound any less impossible). It seems, though, that she had not been exaggerating when she described the carnage left in her wake. 

“So, Steve, you run interference with Cap. The rest of us, you know your targets. Now let's go kick some B-team Avenger ass!” 

Steve snorts as the team disperses, telling Tony, “You know Peggy has enhanced hearing, right? She definitely heard your B-team comment and is gonna wipe the floor with you.”

 “That’s why we have you, Agent. To,” he waggles his eyebrows, “distract. Misdirect. Keep her…occupied.”

Steve tilts his head and, after a moment, shoots him in the chest, making his vest light up red. He snickers at Tony’s indignant squawk as he strolls away, throwing Peggy a wink as he moves into position.

“Lookin’ good, doll,” he drawls with a casual salute.

“Oh, piss off, Rogers,” she laughs, even as color rises in her cheeks. “No one’s called me ‘doll’ in decades. Your lines are as old as you are.”

“Classic. The word you’re looking for is classic,” Steve says, resting his gun against his shoulder.

Before Peggy can deliver a retort, the lights dim, casting shadows around the Avengers’ practice arena.

Steve expects some sort of countdown, but everyone disperses among the barriers immediately. In his peripheral vision, he registers Barton’s beeline for the highest point in the arena, Romanoff’s all-black ensemble fading into a shadowy corner, and Thor laughing boisterously as he jogs after his target. He catches a whiff of familiar perfume—seven decades past and the scent still meant _home_ —and spins around to see Peggy sprint away, bobbing and weaving through the constructed labyrinth.

He gives chase, steps as close to silent as possible against the concrete floor. Of course, Peggy’s enhanced hearing means she can hear him coming, and he ducks around the corner to find a laser gun pointed directly at his chest, held by the most beautiful woman he’s ever known.

“What do you think you’re doing, Agent 13?” she says, one eyebrow raised and red lips curled into his favorite smile of hers—playful, effortless, the one that only appeared when she was truly, honestly happy.

“Well, _Captain_ ,” he says, taking a moment to enjoy the way her eyes darken slightly at his use of the title, “I thought I would try to get you alone, maybe steal a kiss or two?”

She rolls her eyes and motions him closer with her gun. “Oh really? We’re supposed to be training right now.”

“This isn’t training, this is playtime,” Steve retorts, crowding her against a wall. “We don’t need to play laser tag to be at the top of our game.”

“You said you thought this was a good idea!”

“Nah,” Steve replies, grabbing Peggy’s gun and dropping it into the holster attached to her vest. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. It’s been months.”

Peggy runs a hand through his hair, and her nails scratch pleasantly against his scalp. A shiver runs down his spine. “I know, my darling. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Steve says, lifting his free hand to cup her jaw. “Really, Peggy. We’re both where we need to be right now. I just missed you.” He places a tender kiss to her forehead and grins as she melts into the wall at her back, dragging him closer to her. “Besides, I thought…while I was here, maybe we could have some more private fun, minus the other Avengers.”

Peggy rolls her eyes. “My God, Steve. No wonder you couldn’t get any women while I was in the ice. Your lines are the worst—”

Steve surges forward and presses his lips to hers. She chuckles against his mouth, and he pulls back with a sigh. “My lines are just fine.”

“No, darling, they really are terrible,” Peggy laughs. She threads her fingers through the fine hairs at the base of his scalp and drags him down to her. “You, on the other hand, minus the lines, are _irresistible_.”

She lifts herself onto her toes, and Steve is lost as she slides her nose against his and kisses him, her lips soft against his own. The arena around them fades as she molds her mouth to his, as the heat from her hands scorches his shoulders and neck. These moments are no longer rare for them, no longer stolen minutes of intimacy, where each could be their last, and yet each still feels like a precious gift.

His eyes flutter shut as she moves to his jaw, open-mouthed kisses that make an agonizingly slow journey toward a spot just beneath his ear that shoots lightning through every nerve ending. He groans at the sensation and presses closer, only to be thwarted by their clunky vests. A sharp corner stabs Steve in the chest, and the short shock of pain pulls him back to awareness of where they are and the task he has been assigned.

He tugs at Peggy’s bottom lip with his teeth, and when she moans, he lifts his torso away from hers and wedges the laser gun somehow still in his hand between them.

Steve straightens, and Peggy’s eyes drift open. Her lips are swollen, her hair is mussed, and her eyes are soft as she looks up at him. “What is it?”

Steve pulls the trigger, and her vest beeps loudly. Bright blue lights flash between them, playing over the angles of Peggy’s face.

She looks down at the vest and back up at him. “You didn’t.”

Steve steps back, grinning. “Oh, but I did.” And he spins on his heel and sprints away, laughing as she chases after him, shouting about betrayal and retaliation and how he would _“get what’s coming to you, Rogers, just you wait!”_

\-----

“You won’t have a shield to hide behind when I shoot you this time, you bastard!”

Tony and Natasha exchange a glance as they wait for Rhodey to round the corner. She grins as Steve lets out an affronted gasp. “Please tell me there’s a story there.”

“Oh yeah.” Tony smirks and hefts his modified laser gun. “Ask Steve about the fondue story sometime. You should see how red he gets.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at thesokovianaccords. Come say hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
